


According to Plan

by handwritten (onefromanotherworld)



Category: Looper (2012), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I don't think it needs a warning, Reichenbach-Related, Time Travel, slight mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefromanotherworld/pseuds/handwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rainmaker’s coming, better beware.<br/>The Rainmaker’s coming, he only brings death.<br/>He knows all about you, you can’t run, nor hide.<br/>He’s coming to get you, wearing a disguise.</p>
<p>A small Sherlock/Looper crossover in the sense of time-travel and special habilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Plan

It all started in 1981 with three simple, if uncommon, sentences: ‘Mr. Holmes, I came from the future to meet you. There is something very important we need to discuss. The life of your son may depend on it.’

* * *

After that secret meeting was over, it wasn’t long before, according to plan, a chant started being heard in every schoolyard of the county.

_The Rainmaker’s coming, better beware._

_The Rainmaker’s coming, he only brings death._

_If you see the Rainmaker, start to pray,_

_he forgives no one, so don’t even dare._

_He lifts you in the air, never puts you down._

_He crushes your bones, better flee from town._

_He knows all about you, you can’t run, nor hide._

_He’s coming to get you, wearing a disguise._

* * *

A whole generation grew up listening to those words. A few, like Jim Moriarty embraced them and emulated them, thinking that they showed a path that would earn them fear and respect, so no one would be able to hurt them again; others, like Sherlock Holmes were thrust the title at a young age against their will, they became marked and only knew loneliness. The majority, however, like John Watson learned to fear the Rainmaker and then forgot all about him, deeming it merely a childish belief.

Evidently, when each of them discovered their psychokinesis, they took it in very different ways.

* * *

 

He stood hidden next to the rooftop door listening to Jim threaten Sherlock and John, telling them that all their friends —Lestrade, Molly & Mrs.Hudson— and John himself were to be shot unless the detective took a final leap from the roof. He heard the gloat and the gasp of surprise when the consulting criminal decided he had had enough and lifted Sherlock in the air, far away from the edge of the building. He took a deep breath and stepped in. ‘Put him back down, Jim’, he said.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him, both confused and surprised. ‘Seb?’, Jim asked. ‘What are you doing here? You are supposed to be marking John’. His face went from confusion to rage in a split second, and the distraction made him forget enough to almost drop Sherlock right there and then. Fortunately, “Seb” had been expecting this and managed to take control of the detective’s levitation on time.

'Game's over, Jim', he said bringing Sherlock back to the safety of the roof.

Feeling the power coming from Sebastian, Jim let go completely, taking out his gun and pointing it to his former second-in-command. ‘Explain’, he ordered, feeling completely lost.

The man from the future sighed. Why had he expected to be able not to give any explanation whatsoever? Had a quick kill been too much to ask? ‘I came from the future with the blessing of Mycroft Holmes to prevent the birth of the Rainmaker’, he said. The simple truth was the best explanation he could, or would, give.

While John and Sherlock simply looked at each other trying to figure out what to do next, one deducing and the other ready to act at a moment’s notice, Jim started to giggle and bounce on the balls of his feet like a happy toddler, without lowering the gun. ‘I knew it! I knew it!’ he exclaimed. ‘I knew I was the Rainmaker, or rather I will be. Oh, they will fear me and respect me. They’ll start chanting again, I knew it!’

'It's not you, Jim', Sebastian interrupted.

Jim’s smile froze, his face contorting with desbelief and dissapointment. ‘What do you mean it’s not me? It has to be!’, he roared.

'It's not you', he repeated. 'It could have been, I suppose, but it's me', he said turning to look at John.

After that, everything slowed down and sped up at the same time, then it all happened at once. Both Jim and Sherlock understood the relation between Sebastian and John at the same time. Jim turned the gun at him, Sherlock ran to protect him. Sebastian, in turn, turned to look at Jim and lifted him in the air. He started to press while the man croaked something. ‘I’m sorry, Jim. Don’t. The song was meant to warn you, to prevent you from becoming this. _I_ tried to warn you, all those times… but you didn’t listen. I’m sorry, Jim, you know how it goes: the Rainmaker doesn’t forgive’. He pressed a little harder and it started to rain. Crimson drops covered the roof, a quick shower that hopefully no one else got to notice. It was over.

In spite of everything, Sebastian was sorry that this had come to happen. After following Jim for a lifetime, after knowing he was just one messed-up kid at heart, he was sad to see him go. Still, he’s work was finally done. He turned to look at Sherlock and John making the doctor tense up, ready to defend or attack as needed, and move his hand an inch toward his own gun. Sherlock went next to him and placed his hand on his friend’s arm, ‘It’s alright, John, he’s not going to harm us’, he said looking at Sebastian.

John stopped ‘How can you be so sure?’

'For one thing, I don't think he would go through all that trouble just to commit suicide. And he still has some unfinished business, with the rest of Moriarty's network, I believe', the right corner of his mouth rose just a bit.

Sebastian chuckled. ‘God! I had missed that. Years of waiting to finally see you and hear you make a deduction of me.’

'Hold on, hold on!' John said raising both hands to attract their attention. 'Could someone explain me what is going on here?'

Sebastian looked amused and left the honour to Sherlock. The detective smiled and said ‘Gladly. John Watson, meet Sebastian Moran, formerly known as John Watson’. At the doctor’s look of even more confusion, he continued. ‘He is you, from the future aparently, about thirty years. After I died a terrible dead, I suppose similar to what we have witnessed right now, he asked for Mycroft’s help to come back in time —illegaly, I might add— to stop this moment which is when he, or you, discovered the full potential of this psychokinesis we share, to prevent us from actually experiencing the stress necessary to trigger it and, thus, to prevent my premature dead and your life full of guilt. In short, he came to give us a second chance. Did I get anything wrong?’ he asked turning to look at the older man.

Sebastian’s smile reached his eyes this time. ‘Not one thing’.

'But that's…' John began.

'Highly improbable, true', said Sherlock. 'But not at all impossible as we can see'.

It took quite some time for John to finally come to terms with the whole situation by pointing him all the physical similarities they both shared down to the scar on their shoulder. Once they had accomplished that, and Sherlock and John had promised not to try and develop the Rainmaker’s abilities, they all went on separate ways. Sebastian went on his own to destroy what was left of Jim’s network, which wasn’t much really, he had been working on it for years already.

They never saw him again. Word from the Homeless Network came that a storehouse had been found full of blood, with only one body lying on it, dead from a heart-attack; others said that not a body had been found and that the responsible was living a quiet life somewhere. Maybe he had simply disappared once he was done. The truth was known only by the most powerful man in England and, according to plan, it would stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> For Chibi! Espero no haberte decepcionado, fue interesante pero creo que lo compliqué un poco. Hope you liked it!


End file.
